


Bittersweet Yearnings

by faespresso



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faespresso/pseuds/faespresso
Summary: Thedore longs for a hand to hold.





	Bittersweet Yearnings

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this ship and there is hardly any content for it. 
> 
> So, here I am, 4 am in the morning, writing this. Enjoy!

The leaves are so colorful this time of year. The cool air and the brisk wind is welcoming.

The temperature of the wind slips his lips as it brushes his face, he doesn’t care to catalogue it for a later memory. 

A memory he wants, no, needs, is to see his beloved. The packages he sends to his dear Minako is packed with sweets, made just for her. Heart shaped cookies. Pink shortbreads coated in sugar. All of his love. 

Does she feel the love and care he puts into such things? Does the sugar of the sweets coat her lips? How would it taste, the sugar on her lips? 

He needs to know. The letters coated in her perfume does nothing to soothe his ache of her presence. Even if he has never known her presence. 

Who knew that they would find each other in this world of infinite possibilities? 

He didn’t. His eccentric landlord surely didn’t. Margaret didn’t.  Maybe he will send a cake to her, in the shape of a heart. Did she want more sweets? He will need to call her tonight, as they do every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
